


I'm Too Sexy

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 90s music, Fluff, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strip Tease, YOI Ships BINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: JJ doing a strip tease for Yuuri, who rolls his eyes and pretends to hate it but secretly loves what a dork JJ is and how hot he definitely is.





	I'm Too Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).



> It's BINGO time... for square number 5 [wow I am now a fifth done!] I did a PliRoy... hope you enjoy!
> 
> Bingo Square: Your Choice  
> Pairing: JJ/Yuri
> 
> The lyrics is Drop Dead Fred's 90s classic _I'm Too Sexy_
> 
> And the idea is thanks to my dear [Foxy ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox) who prompted this bit of gold... 
> 
> Thank you to [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

### I’m Too Sexy

 

Yuri knew that in time with skating, he would either age out or some injury would take him out, more likely being the latter, given how much he liked to push his limits with each new program. Always striving for more- to be better. _Fuck that!_ After he won his fifth world championship, Yuri made the decision to retire. He took the money he had saved and used it to move overseas to Toronto, where he purchased a small studio with an apartment above where he could teach dance. From ballet, to modern and on the encouragement of the pig, he added pole dancing. While he had grumbled on the addition of the pole, how it broke the clean lines of the room, Yuri could not deny how it brought in a lot of extra revenue- thanks to bored housewives who wanted to spice up their marriage with something different than step aerobics.

 

It was Wednesday afternoon, a quiet day with some kids doing after school ballet practice- that was more giggling than actual learning. It wasn’t one of Yuri’s favourite classes to teach but it helped pay the bills and reminded Yuri why it was better for him to just raise cats. Not that he didn’t like the kids, he just liked better when they went home. His studio was so quiet, as the last of the families left, Yuri locked the studio and took a broom to sweep up the floor. Somehow no matter the fact that everyone had to remove their shoes at the door and no food was allowed in, yet there was always a ton of sand and crumbs at the end of the day. Once everything was clean again, Yuri turned on his ipod to play some of the mixes he had with a faster pace and took to the barre to do some stretching.

 

Once he felt warmed up, Yuri began working through some of his old routines. Despite his age, he retained a lot of the flexibility he had as a teenager, sure there were some creaks and pops in the mornings. Stiffness that he never remembered feeling- even five years previous, but there was no denying that he was still able to glide and move with the grace of a Prima as Lilia had taught him so many years previous. Yuri was deep into his routine, falling into the music, much like he used to on the ice, his eyes closed as he allowed the notes to fill him as he leapt and spun around the studio. There was a sudden shift when the music stopped to play some old nineties beat which caused Yuri to stumble slightly with a loud curse.

 

“The fuck?” Yuri’s eyes opened as he spun towards the ipod dock, there was no fucking way he would have a stupid fucking song like that on the damn playlist.

  


_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

 

Yuri’s eyes went wide as he saw his boyfriend JJ with a leg wrapped around the pole near the dock. He was singing along, mouthing the lyrics to Right Said Fred’s _I’m Too Sexy,_ as he humped the pole. His hands slid up and down his torso, his fingers hooking under the hem showing some of his toned and tanned abs.

 

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

 

Yuri was trying not to laugh, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to put on the most unamused face as he shook his head at JJ who was winking, his face in a wide bright toothy grin.

 

_And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan,_

_New York and Japan_

 

JJ turned so his ass was to Yuri, his hips swaying as he slowly lifted his shirt up, slowly exposing his back. They locked eyes in the mirror, just before JJ lifted the shirt up and over his head throwing the fabric across the studio. He swung his hips in a wide circle, his hands on the pole for balance causing Yuri to face palm himself thankful that he had closed the blinds before this had started.

 

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

 

_I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

 

The Canadian did another spin around the pole, Yuri couldn’t deny to himself that he was enjoying the show, but fuck if he would let JJ know that. Yuri peeked through his fingers, JJ was slowly removing his jeans, which almost had Yuri burst out laughing. It was slow not on purpose so much as the fact that JJ insisted on wearing skin tight jeans which were all but painted on. So his sexy dance became more of a wiggle, akin to when the kids in Yuri’s class had to pee. Hopping from one foot to the other.

 

_I'm too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

 

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What d'ya think about that?_

 

Unphased by his less than sexy pant removal, JJ continued. His smile unfaltering as he lip-synced and danced. Yuri could feel his cock begin to swell as he appreciated the view of JJ’s tight ass in his bright red briefs. JJ gripped the pole as Yuri had taught him, hiking his frame up as he spun around, using the force to help balance his weight.

 

_I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

 

Yuri’s eyebrows rose slightly as he saw JJ do a more complicated move, swinging his legs up so that he was hanging upside down. Wrapping those powerful limbs around the pole, he let his upper body fall backwards. Yuri had no idea when he had figured the one out but he was impressed.

 

_I'm too sexy for my_

_Too sexy for my_

_Too sexy for my_

 

_'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

 

JJ was touching his body, accentuating his rapidly growing erection, curling his torso up so he could swing back down. Once back on the ground, he lazily spun around, moving towards Yuri. On the next line he fell to his knees, his ass high in the air as he crawled towards his boyfriend whose face was becoming a light flush.

 

_I'm too sexy for my cat_

_Too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy_

_Poor pussy cat_

 

JJ was in front of Yuri now, his hands moving slowly up Yuri’s legs. Yuri smirked at the lyrics and the way that JJ slid his way up Yuri’s frame, his body moving smoothly.

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

 

JJ slid his hand around Yuri’s neck, pulling him in close so that they were pressed up against each other. JJ’s thumb running along Yuri’s jaw as he sang out the last line and the studio went silent.

 

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

 

“You are such a fucking dork, you know that right?” Yuri shook his head.

 

“But you love me, my sweet kitten,” JJ rocked his hips against Yuri, causing him to catch his breath as their erections rubbed up against each other.

 

“I think aliens came down and  took over your maple loving brain,” Yuri chuckled allowing JJ to kiss him, “When did you learn how to do some of that?”

 

JJ’s face broke into a bright smile, “Something I picked up from a mutual friend we know and love.”

 

“Fucking pig--” Yuri grumbled as his voice was cut off by JJ’s mouth hot and wet against his.

 

“Let’s take this upstairs, eh?” JJ spoke his voice low, “I have a nice dinner all ready for after.”

 

Yuri bit at JJ’s lower lip, “After? You say that as if I were turned on by that display.”

 

JJ chuckled low, he gripped Yuri’s hips grinding up against him as he nipped at Yuri’s neck where he knew Yuri liked. “Oh? This must just be my imagination.”

 

“Aw fuck, let’s get upstairs you asshole.”

 

JJ kept chuckling as they made their way upstairs to their apartment, leaving the clothing where they still lay knowing that Yuri didn’t have to be back down until the mid afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
